1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding display easel for supporting documents for easy viewing, particularly for use when it is necessary to refer to several documents essentially simultaneously.
2. Prior Art
Folding display easels are known and are commonly used by salesmen and lecturers for displaying items as visual aids, or by persons who require a relatively large area for displaying documents for ready reference. Commonly, such easels are characterized by a plurality of panels hinged together at adjacent edges and supported by a plurality of folding legs. Commonly one leg extends from each panel and assembling and disassembling such easels is time consuming and generally inconvenient. Often, when the easel is extended the panels are coplanar, which introduces difficulties for viewing as many such displays extend over distances of several feet.